The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, a display method for displaying content and so on by use of this portable electronic device, a program, and a graphical user interface thereof.
With laptop PCs (Personal Computers) for example, a so-called touch pad is used to move a cursor or a scroll bar on the monitor. On the touch pad, the position of touch of user's finger for example is detected, thereby accordingly displaying the cursor on the monitor. When user's finger for example touches the touch pad, a change takes place in the capacitance of electrodes in the pad, so that the finger position on the pad is detected by sensing this change.
Input devices are known in which a touch pad as described above and operation buttons such as of a keyboard are combined in one unit. To be more specific, a sensor for sensing the above-mentioned capacitance change is arranged below or inside each key of a keyboard (refer to patent document 1 below). Especially, patent document 1 discloses an example in which such an input device is reduced in size to be installed on a mobile phone as shown in FIG. 10 of the document.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-223265 (FIG. 1, FIG. 10, etc.)